Liz's Choice
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: "I am truly nothing in their lives. They call me mother, but I've done nothing." She cried, letting the tears fall. "No, you love them, Elizabeth, and they love you. That is enough. You encourage them. You guide them, and even when you are not with them, you inspire them." A continuation in the Return and Remember Series, full of deleted scenes which did not make the stories.
1. An Offer

**I've waited awhile to post this because I wanted to finish up a few other stories in this fandom. I hate having so many stories going on at once, even though I love writing for each one! I plan on wrapping up a few this weekend, but I decided to go ahead and post this one, since so many of you wanted this up and going!**

**I hope you enjoy this story, and before you complain or what have you, this story will include deleted scenes which I did not put in for the following stories: Revenge and Love, Return and Remember, and Happy Endings. I've decided to include all three because I realized a few needed to be in there from those stories. Now if you have not read any of them, you don't have to. I will do my best to make it to where you won't get confused while reading this. Meaning, I will try to keep it stand-alone! Not making any promises though!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Elizabeth Forbes sat down on her empty bed in her silent, empty house, and sighed. So much had happened in the past few years, and so much had changed for her and her family.

Her family.

She smiled as she reached beside her bed to the picture sitting on her bedside table. Holding the picture in her left hand, she traced the image with her right, and felt tears of such happiness fill her eyes.

Her family.

She couldn't believe how big it had gotten. Just a few years ago, it was just her and Caroline, her beautiful daughter, now it had expanded into what some would call a HUGE family, but she didn't mind.

She was proud to count the Mikaelson family as part of her own. It seemed strange to count the most dangerous family ever to walk the earth as family, but she did nonetheless. She closed her eyes at the pain in her chest.

She had yet to tell them. She knew it would break their hearts, especially Caroline's, but they needed to know. This Christmas was going to be the last Christmas she was going to spend with them.

She shook her head, placed the picture back on the table, and leaned back on the bed. Tears filled her eyes at the thought.

Her grandbabies, her daughter, her family. They would have to live without her after Christmas. How she wanted to stay with them, but it seemed impossible, considering the only way was to turn.

And she couldn't do that…could she?

Honestly, she had been thinking about it more and more since the trip to the doctor's a few days ago. She still had not brought herself up to tell her daughter. How was she going to tell her? Worse, how was she going to take it?

Liz shook her head against the comforter. So many things she wanted to do before she died, and yet it was all disappearing.

Still she had the other option. She could turn, and she could be with them forever, never had to tell them about the reason.

No, she couldn't keep it a secret. Caroline would never forgive her for keeping that a secret.

She could tell Klaus, and swear him to…

No, she couldn't do that either.

This was point in her life, in which she was supposed to live not die.

She couldn't do this.

How could she?

Her phone rang just as she was thinking about telling them. She smiled at the number appearing on her cell phone, and answered it.

"Hello."

"Grandma, guess what?" A tiny voice asked on the other side.

Liz smiled and chuckled. "What's that, Lizzie?" She asked, sitting up one her bed.

"I lost a tooth today, and daddy says that the tooth fairy is going to leave me some money under my pillow." She stated in her little five year old voice.

Liz smiled. "I see. That's wonderful, Lizzie." She replied into the receiver.

"And do you know what I'm going to do with the money, Grandma?" She asked, hopefully.

"No, what are you going to do with it?" Liz asked, feeling her heart warm.

"I'm going to buy you a present. Mommy said I could." She stated, firmly, and Liz could just imagine the little girl's head lifting proudly at that.

"Well, I can't wait to see it, sweetie." Liz replied, tears filling her eyes.

"When are you coming to visit us?"

Liz sighed. "Soon, little one, I just have a few things to take care of at the house, and then I'll come and spend a whole day with you." She replied wiping her eyes with her other hand.

"Yay!" The little voice shouted. "Matt, guess what? Grandma's coming! She's going to spend the whole day with me!" She shouted towards her brother, making Liz smile bigger.

"Lizzie, go eat your supper." Caroline called, taking the phone from her daughter.

Liz smiled, at her daughter's voice.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Care." She whispered, feeling the tears burn in her eyes.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Caroline asked with concern.

Liz inhaled deeply. "Yeah, everything is fine, sweetie." She lied, closing her eyes.

"Mom?" Caroline pressed, hearing her mother's hesitance.

Liz sighed. "I'm fine, sweetie. I'll be over tomorrow, tell Lizzie I'll spend all day with her." She replied, with the tears falling down her face.

"Mom, do I need to come over?" She asked worriedly.

Liz shook her head. "No, sweetie, I'm fine. I'm just tired, had a long day." She replied with a lie.

Caroline sighed, and Liz could hear her fidgeting on the other end. "Are you sure, mom?"

"I'm sure, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Caroline took a deep breathe. "Okay, I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie, and tell my grandbabies I love them too." She whispered, though she knew her daughter heard.

"I will."

Liz nodded, and ended the call. She dropped the phone on the floor, and let out a cry. How was she going to make it? How?

She bent her head over her chest, and let out the sobs she had held in while she talked with her daughter.

She felt a hand on her back, and she lifted her head to see a blonde haired woman sitting beside her, dressed in a long cream colored dress. Her blue-green eyes shone with tenderness and kindness.

Liz sat up, and moved away slightly. "Who?" She asked, though she had her suspicions.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. I know we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Lily. Lily Forbes." She replied, bowing her head.

"The enforcer." Liz whispered, moving her eyes up and down the woman.

Lily smiled, and nodded. "Yes, that's me." She replied, bowing her head.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked, wiping her face.

Lily bowed her head once more. "I came because I know about your illness." She whispered, lifting her head to look at the woman. "You have cancer. An advanced stage, am I correct?" She asked, kindly.

Liz nodded, and fiddled with her hands on her lap. "Yeah, there isn't anything the doctors can do." She whispered, standing up.

Lily nodded, and watched the woman before her pace. "I know you are contemplating on how to tell your family, but I came because the Spirits have come up with a way for you to remain here with your family, and not have to turn." She replied, watching Liz stop.

"What?" Liz asked, her face covered in mild shock.

Lily nodded. "Elizabeth, you are the mother of the most powerful family in the world. You love them, despite of everything they have ever done. You are more of a mother to them than Esther was. The Spirits have recognized this, and have prepared a way for you to remain their mother." She explained, standing up to face the sheriff.

Liz shook her head. "Why would I even do this?" She asked, lowly. "I mean, I've practically come to terms with the fact that this will be the last Christmas with my family and the last New Year's. I will never see Lizzie reach the age of dating or Matthew become an artist as he wishes too. I will never see little Henrik play football, or the twins become whatever they wish to or even little Michelle as she reaches the age of driving, or Sheila and Kyle." She trailed off as she fell to her knees as the sobs racked her body.

Lily knelt down in front of Liz, and grasped her hands tenderly in hers. "Why shouldn't you do this?" She asked, softly. "You would be with your family, and they would have you. Isn't that enough?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

Liz cried and shook her head. "I am truly nothing in their lives. They call me mother, but I've done nothing." She cried, letting the tears fall.

Lily shook her head. "No, you love them, Elizabeth, and they love you. That is enough. You encourage them. You guide them, and even when you are not with them, you inspire them." She whispered, touching Liz's face gently with her right hand.

Liz shook her head. "I have done nothing. I love them, but maybe my life has been spent, and I should accept my fate." She whispered, letting her doubts fill her mind and heart.

Lily shook her head once more. "Would you like to see what you have done in their lives? Would you like to see everything they have accomplished due to the humanity you have brought to them?" She asked, nodding to the woman.

Liz sniffed, and stared at the woman in disbelief. "What?"

Lily nodded. "I can show you the past events, events that you have either been a part of or have influenced, and even events which you have missed in their lives, and they had wished you were there. Perhaps that will make you decide to take the Spirits offer." She replied, with a hint of pride.

Liz wiped her eyes, and lowered them. She wasn't sure if she should do something like this.

"You will not affect the timeline. This will be a pure observation point of view. You will not be able to interact with them. Only see them, and they will not be able to see you." She explained, firmly.

Liz moved her eyes around, thinking for only a few moments, before finally nodding in approval.

Lily smiled, and grasped her hands in hers lightly. Closing her eyes, she began a small incantation, and Liz began to feel the effects.

Suddenly her body was floating and flying through the air, and then suddenly she was whole again. She opened her eyes, and looked around her.

She was in the Mikaelson mansion. Her daughter's home now. She turned to Lily, and then continued to look around her.

"Kol!"

Liz turned around, and smiled at the voice and memory. This was when Bonnie had given birth to the twins.

She remembered.

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**As you might have guessed, the next chapter is when Bonnie has the twins, Sheila and Kyle. I will say, if there is a scene you did not see in the three stories, and you wish to see in here, let me know in the review or send a PM. I will do my best to write it in.**

**I'm not promising that I will update regularly because I am in college, and it will take up a bit of my time, but I will do my best to update every week or weekend.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. The Birth of the Twins

**So long since I have updated this story, and for that I apologize. Other stories have seemed to overshadow this one, and some of it is due to the lack of people interested in this tale, but no worries I will continue to write it despite that, for the few who wish to read it!**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO SUPPORT THIS TALE!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Liz turned her head, and Lily nodded in encouragement. Slowly, she headed up the stairs, and was about to push the door opened, when Lily stopped her. Instead, Lily walked through the door, and into the room. Liz swallowed and entered the room. Her eyes widened as she took in her past self, sitting beside a groaning Bonnie, trying to soothe her as she rocked on the bed.

**~Past~**

"Bonnie, you need to calm down." Liz whispered, wiping the girl's forehead.

Bonnie shook her head. "Where the hell is Kol?!" She shouted, arching her head backwards.

Liz sighed, and smiled softly. "He's on his way, Bonnie." She whispered, soothingly. "You just have to remain calm." She whispered, moving her up in a sitting position.

Bonnie nodded, and groaned as she clamped her eyes shut. "Oh God!" She screamed, throwing her head back. "I'm going to kill him!" She screamed, sweat drenching her brown hair.

Liz smiled, and shook her head. "No, you won't." She responded with a laugh. "You love him, and he loves you." She added, with tenderness.

Bonnie nodded, and groaned. "I want him here." She stated, groaning.

Liz nodded. "I know, and he will be." She soothed, stroking the young girl's hair.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't do this! Why did the Spirits do this? Why am I having children? I'm a vampire!" She shouted, throwing her head back as a contraction hit her.

Liz sighed. "Because the spirits see the same thing as I do, Bonnie," She began, urgently. "They see a woman who loves her family, who protects them, who sacrificed so much to save them, and who gave up her life so she could continue to do so." She stated, with a smile.

Bonnie panted, and smiled wanly. "Do you really think so?" She asked, nodding her head, as she let out a groan.

Liz nodded. "I do, and you know what?" She asked, moving to sit in front of Bonnie. "You are going to be an amazing mother." She added, smiling as Bonnie let out a loud sigh and propped her legs up. "You're going to have to push, Bonnie." She finished, gazing down.

Bonnie, who had been in labor for eighteen hours, groaned, and began to sit up as much as she could, "I'm going to kill him." She screamed as a pain ripped through her abdomen. "I'll set him on fire. I'll give him a massive aneurysm for doing this to me!" She shouted, throwing her head back as she pushed.

Liz smiled, and shook her head. "In the end, you'll forget that you want to, Bonnie." She replied, moving into position.

Bonnie shook her head, and groaned. "I won't." She ground out, pushing as hard as she could. "He should be here." She replied, easing up. "Where is he?" She asked, turning her face to the door, and sighed when Caroline entered the room.

"Hey, Bonnie, how are you…" She paused, when Bonnie screamed and the room shook slightly. "Holding up?" She asked, glancing around her.

Bonnie tilted her head back in pain, and lifted her face, and Liz could see that Bonnie's features were transforming into her vampiric traits.

Caroline moved next to her mother, and glanced at her. "I take it; she's not doing so well." She whispered, watching her mother smile.

Liz nodded, and glanced in between Bonnie's legs. "She's doing fine. It's just the pain of childbirth talking." She replied, glancing up at her daughter.

Caroline nodded in understanding, well, semi-understanding, and moved to sit next to her friend, whose face was turning back to normal. "Kol's on his way. I just called Nik, and they are heading back here as fast as they can." She replied, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders.

Bonnie nodded, and smiled faintly. "When he gets here, I'll kill him." She stated with a growl as a contraction came harder than before. "Oh God!" She shouted, throwing her head back.

"Come on, Bonnie, you have to push." Liz encouraged, looking up at her daughter's friend.

Bonnie groaned, and pushed down as hard as she could. "Kol! I need you!" She shouted, screaming as she inhaled deeply.

"I can see the head, Bonnie. We're almost there." Liz stated, with a big smile on her face.

Bonnie smiled and glanced at her friend. "He's almost here." She whispered, sweat falling down her face.

Caroline nodded at her friend, and squeezed her shoulder. "Bring him home, Bonnie." She whispered, smiling.

Bonnie's smile faded, and she closed her eyes. "Where is he?" She whispered, biting back a groan as yet another contraction hit her.

Caroline looked at her mother, and Liz frowned. "I'll go call Nik again." She whispered, standing up.

Bonnie groaned, and gripped the sheets next to her, in the hopes the pain would be sent to the bed. "He promised he would be here." She strained, pushing once more.

Liz sighed, glanced at her daughter, who had a phone to her ear.

"Niklaus, you bring him back here or else you will wake up with a stake plunged into your freaking heart!" Caroline threated, and Liz smiled at her daughter's words. Only her daughter could threaten the most powerful creature on this earth, and get away with it.

"Kol!" Bonnie screamed, throwing her head back.

Liz frowned, and moved her hands to help guide the baby out of his mother. "One more push, Bonnie." She encouraged, and just as she did, the door flew open, almost off the hinges, and a frantic Kol raced into the room.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and growled at him, but Liz could see the love and relief in her eyes at the sight of her husband.

"Oh, Bonnie lass," He whispered, running over to his wife, and sat down next to her.

"You're lucky I'm delivering a baby at this moment, Kol Mikaelson, or else I would set you on fire for being late!" Bonnie shouted, groaning as she pushed once more.

Liz smiled and held her newborn grandchild in her arms. "You have a son." She whispered, cleaning off the child who was screaming as a newborn would.

Kol sagged in relief, and moved his eye to his wife, who was smiling brightly. "Am I forgiven?" He asked, as the baby was placed in her arms.

Bonnie rubbed her son's face with her finger, and smiled. "Not by a long shot." She stated, lifting her head to look at him, and Kol saw the determination on her face.

He swallowed hard, and felt a force push him off the bed, and he landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Well, at least you didn't set me on fire." He muttered, causing Bonnie to stick her tongue out at him.

Suddenly, Bonnie felt another pain in her abdomen. "Caroline, take my son!" She screamed, handing her friend her son. "Kol, get your ass back up here!" She shouted, throwing her head back.

Liz looked back down, and sighed. "There is another one." She replied, lifting her eyes to the young couple.

Kol frowned, and closed his eyes. Wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders, he held onto her tight as she proceeded to deliver their second child.

Thirty minutes and a lot of cursing later, their daughter was brought into the world. Liz watched the newly formed family as they cooed over their twin children.

"Isn't it wonderful, mom?" Caroline asked, wrapping her arm around her mother's.

Liz nodded, and squeezed her daughter's hand. "Yes, it is." She replied, with a laugh as Caroline's head hit hers lightly.

"Mom?" Bonnie called out, beckoning Liz over. "Come and meet your grandchildren."

Liz let go of her daughter, and walked over to the newly formed family, and smiled at the newborns. "They're beautiful." She whispered, watching both parents gleam with pride.

"Kol and I discussed it, and we would like to name our daughter Sheila Elizabeth, if that's alright." Bonnie replied, glancing at her husband.

Liz felt tears fill her eyes, and she smiled brightly. "I would be honored." She whispered, repeating the words she had said so many months ago.

Kol shook his head, and stood up to embrace the woman he thought of as mom. "No, mom, we would be honored." He whispered, bringing her in for a swift and gentle hug.

**~XXX~**

Liz watched the events unfold, and tears fell down her face as she remembered every moment that had transpired.

"You see, you mean so much to them, Elizabeth." Lily replied, placing her hand on Liz's shoulder. "If not for you, Bonnie wouldn't have had the strength to hold on, and become the mother you always said she could be." She added, smiling.

Liz wiped the tears away, and she bowed her head. "They mean so much to me, but…" She trailed off, looking at the family she loved more than life itself.

"There are no buts, Elizabeth." Lily replied, shaking her head. "You gave them the strength to become a family, and without you they would have no guidance nor would they have survived as long."

Liz shook her head. "The family survived longer than I have." She replied, strongly.

Lily shook her head. "They wouldn't have. Do you remember when you were taken by Tyler?" She asked, watching Liz stiffen. "Well, it's time to show you just how much you meant to them after it all." She added, turning out of the room.

Liz sighed, and took one last look at Bonnie and Kol, bending over their newborn children, and smiled, before following Lily out of the room.

But what she walked into left her blood cold, and her face pale.

"Caroline, everything is going to be alright. Trust me, love."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I'll try to be quicker with my updates, but I'm not going to promise anything. :)**

**Next Chapter: Take a guess... It'll be angsty.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
